


The man he was

by Beastmouth



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Father/Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt, Mid-Canon, Short Story, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastmouth/pseuds/Beastmouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was harsh, cold, fearsome.</p>
<p>But when she was near,</p>
<p>he was warm, gentle and kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man he was

In the remains of the Hound’s Pit, once the center of attention in betting and gambling for lives of your own beloved pet, the Loyalists reside hidden by the ruined buildings surrounding the pub with their unstable sickened walls. Their dreams shattered months ago, when the rats brought the sickness to Dunwall. Ever since the Empress’ murder, the plague had ravaged through the streets and robbed every little citizen of any hope to survive the fast approaching future. The only heir was gone, and everyone feared for the downfall of their beloved city.

__But the Loyalists had hope._ _

They had found and retrieved the heir, the lovely young and prospering Emily Kaldwin. Her smiles and gentle childlike nature could bring warmth to the tired hearts of the inhabitants of the Hound’s Pit. She was kind and polite to everyone, but not without reservation. After all, she did not know these men.  
  
But of course, there was one she would always trust, someone she would always find herself drawn to. Her beloved guardian and her truest friend. Feared as well as awed by many. The fear of the tall, dark and handsome former Lord Protector Corvo Attano was well placed, for he was a broken man. After being bent and twisted and burned, it was impossible to predict how he would react. His eyes were cold and void of emotion, as empty and scarred as his soul and body.

____He truly looked like the assassin that circumstance had made him to be._ _ _ _

That day that everything was stripped from him, his honor, his name, the closest thing to family he had. That day, his heart was ripped out from his chest, his blood spilling the floor and joining together with the Empress’ as her dying breaths destroyed his mind and his heart. The Loyalists couldn’t help but shrink away under his gaze. He was intimidating, fearsome, his aura sending shivers down the spines of the bravest men.

_But not to Emily._

When his gaze rested on her, his eyes softened. He was warm, gentle, kind. The ache in his heart mended, if only briefly, his sorrows forgotten, his pain vanished. He would smile, laugh, talk with the warmth and joy that of a father with his child. He could see the Empress in her, and even though the grief was harsh and painful,

Emily would always mend it with a _smile._

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something mildly crappy that I wrote quite some time ago. I've loved Dishonored to death ever since I first got it, and I love the universe it created. This can be somewhat confusing, but somehow I like to keep it that way. My headcanon just gave birth to this and I had to write it out, I suppose


End file.
